


少年人

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 成年人做爱，少年人心气。





	少年人

他们连做爱都像是在赶时间。

久而久之也没人说得清到底是什么时候开始的。偶尔是鸣人解除还在大街奔忙的影分身，摊在桌上乱七八糟的秘文卷轴从他头顶落下来，背后刻着七代目火影的衣袍一半还挂在桌案上，佐助从火影办公桌正后面的窗子跳进来，就着鸣人现在的姿势抱起来干他。  
多数情况是从门外飞来一个任务卷轴，鸣人头都不抬将其接住，那个人从被推开的门后走进来。他们开始交谈，天色逐渐没落的窗边开始出现摇晃的灯火。鸣人匆匆向对方交代下一次的任务事宜，话头在佐助的口中戛然而止。两人对视一眼，黑衣男子朝他靠过来。  
鸣人的腿不得不勾在对方的腰上，他的视野中被迫跳进几颗白炽灯泡砸到地面的火星。佐助的动作让他鼻头发酸，顶一下就痛得要掉眼泪，碍着自己在办公室就还是个能做事的火影，少年时候擦不完的眼泪如今已经不会再流。

鸣人夹着腿低声让佐助动作慢一慢，对方闻言却总是皱着眉发狠更加往深的地方折腾他。鸣人只好哭笑不得地揽住对方发力时耸动的脊背，手指摸他有形的脊椎，费力地抬头献吻。那个时候他觉得佐助像十七岁的少年人，自己才是那个掌握主动权的大人。  
他们做爱起初不为别的，好像长到了这个年龄便不由自主地对这种事感到渴求，一旦发生就愈加贪婪。而到底为什么诉求的对象会是彼此，也没人能够说清。可能是那一点如今听来有些肉麻的少年情怀，曾经他们作为朝夕相处的同伴，对方赤裸的身体，如今摸来发烫的肩胛骨，他们好像熟悉对方的身体更甚于自己。

情欲像是少年人长身体时填不满的食欲，他们觉得很饿，而对方就是解决饥饿的新鲜肉体，于是吻、咬、插入接踵而至，吻中得到醉酒般的快活，啃咬对方的时候又会觉得自己是在狩猎，佐助抓着鸣人的腰狠狠插入也不为别的，他享受占有这个有着蓝色眼睛的人的愉悦，从某个时刻开始对方做爱时摇晃的身体变成了他视觉上的乐趣。

鸣人总是觉得佐助冲动、鲁莽又充满狠劲，与平日见到的身影不一样，前者单薄而富有爆发力，是十足的三十二岁的少年，后者沉稳而面带疏离，是实实在在的优秀上忍。他是七代目火影，事事都想亲历亲为的领导者，这样两具成年的身体滚在一起，鸣人觉得羞耻，尽管两人都并未成家立业，但每次从下身传来的滔天快感将他打碎，背德感总是从尾椎处一直爬到他的脑中，然后高潮不期而至。

佐助在情事中一向少言寡语，偶尔手指在他的身体里不顾一切地搅弄时来了兴致，就俯下身在鸣人的耳边说一些话，他故意戏弄他喊着火影大人，解释起来有理有据，在火影办公室就不会坏了火影的规矩，专挑对方平日常说的话拿来打趣。鸣人又气又羞，面色通红地却吐不出反驳，佐助好像是知晓他的心思，每逢心里想起两个人是背着其他人的耳目在办公室胡来，下身就一阵阵绞紧，一副高潮来临的前兆。

也许是因为总有暗部在附近盯梢轮岗，他们做爱从来安静，鸣人咬着嘴小声哼哼，以此讨回一些作为火影的尊严，佐助笑他幼稚却从来不拦着他这么做。两个人藏在办公桌后面的转椅上做爱，光裸汗湿的脊背蹭在皮质的面料上发出让人牙酸的声响，动作间不见光的皮肉也是一阵通红。  
鸣人痛得不行，挺着背往佐助的怀里钻，对方顺势而为地揽住他的肩膀，口和鼻都在小小的一方空间里努力呼吸攥区氧气。窒息的痛苦和快感一起侵犯他，三十二岁的身体因此更加兴奋，敏感得泛出淡淡的红色。鸣人挤在佐助的怀里被干得口不能言，眼前一片模糊，好像办公室成了舒适放松的温泉澡堂，一股股热气在他的视线中左右飘荡，混着性爱独有的气味钻进鼻腔。

佐助摸着鸣人因呼吸急促而微微鼓动的小腹，作恶的手一路顺着身体的线条摸上去，改去掐他酸软的腰，去捏他通红的乳尖。佐助使起挑逗的手段从不吝啬，他没有从鸣人口中撬开几句求饶的恶趣味，他向来雷厉风行、横冲直撞，下身边顶，手上也不放过对方，像个总是急于把床伴逼上高潮的无知少年。他做爱的风格也能看出佐助平时为人的一点影子来，即使是昔日好友已经成为如今忍界声名鹊起的火影，开口嘲讽、指责疏忽都是马力全开，不给对方留丁点的颜面。

鸣人隐约觉出些许的不同，佐助给足了他退让的余地，只是解决生理需求，想来找谁发泄都比眼前这个人是个更好的选择。他假装听不懂佐助的暗示，可是等到对方热切的身体贴过来时又放弃挣扎，他们有很多可以反悔的时机，硬热的下身挨在一起蹭动直至高潮，鸣人没有出口喊停，也不知道是足够爽利的快感冲昏了头脑，还是从未体验过的新奇俘获了他的心智，等到意识到和自己的友人兼下属肉贴肉地深入交流有违常理后，一起都已经来不及。

鸣人想要悔改，佐助已经不打算给他这个机会。他们只要凑在一起总是少不了上床这个项目，在办公室是多数时候的选择，于是做爱就像是在赶时间，鸣人迫于外部的压力想要快些结束，佐助急着把人送上高潮，于是一场情事打得轰轰烈烈没有和平的橄榄枝。  
有时候鸣人在想自己为什么会和佐助上床，尽管对方看上去会是一个很好的床伴。他们知己知彼，互相洞悉对方的弱点，沿用到情事中就能更大程度取悦对方。

佐助身上总是带着点不为人知的压迫感，在和他上床时便体现的淋漓尽致，总是蓄意使坏打乱对方的鼻息，时常以吻封口堵住他呼救的呻吟，偶尔抓握着他的下身控制即将到来的高潮，鸣人的控制权在佐助手里不剩下一点残渣，天性中隐隐攒动的那点期望被佐助牢牢抓在手里。他好像是知道鸣人迫切的需要，于是身体力行地戳穿，鸣人紊乱至极的呼吸就是最有说服力的答案。

他们做爱带着一股少年人的劲头，鸣人意识恍惚间总是回到对方最是孤独的十六岁，他觉得这个身上压着他狠命朝里顶弄的成年男性还在生长期，慢慢窜高的身体逐渐可以只手拢住两个人窝在一起的身形，他的压迫和凌厉不因想象中的年轻减少半分，反而愈加强烈地反馈给时间，身体窜得越高，那一点冒芽的少年气性就更加野蛮。

一场性爱的时间这次却被佐助抻得很长，他好像是终于想起来自己是在对待一个和他实力相当的忍者，一个年龄相同的成年男子。佐助逐渐慢下征讨的攻势，难得温柔地在鸣人高潮后给予轻柔的一吻。

FIN.


End file.
